Eridanian
Eridanian, ɛɹɪdænɪjən (Natively Rdàanssbéix, ʁ̩dãːsspeiç), is an Anglic language spoken on Epsilon Eridani III in the year AD 4000, one of many languages that evolved from English. It is a synthetic language with a rich morphology of prefixes derived from English prepositions, articles, axillary verbs, modals, and other grammatical particles and constructions. =Setting= In 2389 several hundred thousand Americans and Canadians from around the Great Lakes region fled an increasingly totalitarian Terran Federation government to a nearby Earth-like planet that was as yet unsettled, Epsilon Eridani III, about 10 light-years from Earth. When the Federation collapsed in the early 2500's the infrastructure that allowed for interstellar travel collapsed, resulting in a period later generations would call a "dark age" reminiscent of the one following the fall of Rome. The various interstellar colonies, including E. Eridani III, which came to be called Eridanus, later Rdahns, were cut off from the Solar System and on their own. The various dialects of spoken English, which were already quite different from the written language, "Classical English", began thier divergence into separate languages. =Phonology= Consonants Fortis Plosives: /pʰ tʰ kʰ qʰ/ p t k q Lenis Plosives: /p t k q ʔ/ b d g q ' Nasals: /m n ɲ ŋ/ m n ny ng Affricates: /ʦʰ ʦ ʧʰ ʧ/ ts dz c j Unvoiced Fricative: /f s ʃ x h/ f s sh x h Voiced Fricatives: /v z ʒ/ v z zh Liquids: /ɫ r/ l rr Semivowels: /j ʁ w/ y r w Vowels Oral Front: /e ø i y/ e eu i oi Mid: /a ɜ/ aa a Back: /o u/ o u Diphthongs: / ei ou ae ao/ ei ou ai au Nasal An "n" following a vowel indicates that it is nasalized. Allophony /k/ weakens to a voiced velar fricative ɣ between vowels. /d/ is realized as a alveolar flap ɾ between vowels. /ɫ ʁ m n ɲ ŋ/ have syllabic allophones Phonotactics Syllable structure is ©©©V©©(t/s) Stress and Prosody Eridanian is a stress-timed language with primary stress located on the first syllable of the root. It also has a pitch accent derived from the elision of consonants. Some roots and morphemes are only distinguished by having a rising, falling, or level pitch. =Basic Grammar= Noun and Adjective Morphology Adjectives precede nouns. If a noun has no dependent adjectives the case and article affixes attach to the noun. If the adjective is present the affixes attach to the adjective. Plural "-as" after siblants & affricates, "-s" elsewhere. Articles Definite ::"d-" before /i/ -- dEnglsh "the English" ::"j-" before all other vowels -- jefl "the apple" ::"da-" before consonants --dagroinn "the ground" Indefinite ::"a-"before consonants -- afaarr "a father" ::"n-" before vowels -- neur "an aisle" ::"som-/sm-" when plural -- sombwes/smornzhas "some boys/some oranges" Cases Common: No Affix Genitive: "ov-" ovjois = "of the house" Dative: "fo-" fojois = "for the house" Ablative: "fro-" frojois = "from the house" Lative: "tau-" taujois = "to the house" Locative: "en-" enjois = "in the house" Instrumental: "wi'-" wi'jois = "with the house" Adessive: "aan-" aanjois = "on the house" Illative: "idou-" idoujois = "into the house" Allative: "aadou-" aadujois = "onto the house" Elative: "oida-" oidajois = "out of the house" Apudessive: "beu-" beujois = by the house Perlative: "trou-" troujois = through the house Subessive: "odr-" odrjois = under the house Superessive "bov-" bovjois = above the house Adjectival Affixes Adjectival Affixes are derived from common English adjectives. "-lir-" ("Little") "-bix-" ("big") "-xouzh-" ("huge") Pronouns Personal Pronouns The Personal Pronouns inflect for case somewhat irregularly due to fusional tendencies with the object pronouns and the case prefixes Subject 1stS: eu 2ndS: you 3rdSA: sei 3rdSI: i' 1stP: wei 2ndP: yaa 3rdP: dair Object 1stS: mei 2ndS: you 3rdSA: em 3rdSI: i' 1stP: os 2ndP: yaa 3rdP: dem Genitive 1stS: vmei 2ndS: vou 3rdSA: vem 3rdSI: vi' 1stP: vos 2ndP: vaa 3rdP: vem Dative 1stS: fomei 2ndS: fou 3rdSA: fem 3rdSI: fi' 1stP: fos 2ndP: faa 3rdP: fem Ablative 1stS: frmei 2ndS: frou 3rdSA: frem 3rdSI: fri' 1stP: fros 2ndP: fraa 3rdP: frem Lative 1stS: tmei 2ndS: cou 3rdSA: twem 3rdSI: twi' 1stP: twos 2ndP: caa 3rdP: twem Locative 1stS: emei 2ndS: nou 3rdSA: enm 3rdSI: ni' 1stP: nos 2ndP: naa 3rdP: enm Instrumental 1stS: wimei 2ndS: wyou 3rdSA: wim 3rdSI: wi' 1stP: wyos 2ndP: wyaa 3rdP: wim Adessive 1stS: aamei 2ndS: aanou 3rdSA: aanem 3rdSI: aani' 1stP: aanos 2ndP: aanaa 3rdP: aanem Illative 1stS: edmei 2ndS: edou 3rdSA: edem 3rdSI: edi' 1stP: edos 2ndP: edaa 3rdP: edem Allative 1stS: aadmei 2ndS: aadou 3rdSA: aadem 3rdSI: aadi' 1stP: aados 2ndP: aadaa 3rdP: aadem Elative 1stS: oidmei 2ndS: oidou 3rdSA: oidem 3rdSI: oidi' 1stP: oidos 2ndP: oidaa 3rdP: oidem Apudessive 1stS: bemei 2ndS: byou 3rdSA: byem 3rdSI: bi' 1stP: byos 2ndP: byaa 3rdP: byem Perlative 1stS: tromei 2ndS: trwou 3rdSA: trum 3rdSI: trwi' 1stP: trwos 2ndP: trwaa 3rdP: trwem Subessive 1stS: nrmei 2ndS: nryou 3rdSA: nrem 3rdSI: nri' 1stP: nros 2ndP: nraa 3rdP: nrem Superessive 1stS: bomei 2ndS: bovou 3rdSA: bovem 3rdSI: bovi' 1stP: bovos 2ndP: bovaa 3rdP: bovem Other Pronouns Singilar/Plural "dis-/deis-" = Proximate Demonstrative "de'-/dos-" = Medial Demonstrative "dedair-/dozair-" = Distal Demonstrative "ou" = Animate Relative "wa'" = Inanimate Relative Verbal Morphology Eridanian verbs are agglutinative in structure and inflect for Tense, Aspect, Mood, Voice, and for the person and number or the subject and direct object. Some affixes have various forms marking for number and person, preserving their origin as English's axillary verbs and modal particles. Weak vs. Strong Verbs Eridanian retains many verbs that have the old Germanic vowel ablaut in the Simple Past form and in some cases the Perfect and Past Participle forms. Personal Endings The number and person of both the subject and direct object are marked on the verb with affixes derived from pronouns. The 3rd Person Singular distinguishes between animate and inanimate nouns. Active Indicative Subject/Object 1stS: e(w)-/-mei 2ndS: yo(w)-/-(y)ou 3rdSA: se(y)-/-(a)m 3rdSI: i'- (t- before s)/-(i)' 1stP: we(y)-/-(o)s 2ndP: yaa-/-(y)aa 3rdP: dair-/-(a)m Active Subjubctive Subject/Object 1stS: ife(w)-/-mei 2ndS: ifo(w)-/-(y)ou 3rdSA: ise(y)-/-(a)m 3rdSI: ifi'-(ift- before s)/-(i)' 1st: iwi(y)-/-(o)s 2nd: ifaa-/-(y)aa 3rd: izair-/-(a)m Reflexive Indicative 1stS: meusr- 2ndS: yorsr- 3rdSA: imsl- 3rdSI: itsl- 1stP: aarsl- 2ndP: alisl- 3rdP: dairsl- Reflexive Subjunctive 1stS: imeusl- 2ndS: iforsl- 3rdSA: ifemsl- 3rdSI: iftsl- 1stP: ifaarsl- 2ndP: ifalisl- 3rdP: izairsl- Tense Eridanian has 3 tenses, Present, Past, and Future; but preserves many elements of the old Germanic Past/Non-Past system, especially in the conjugation of "to be" and the use of the affix "-gan" to mark the future tense, a relic of the modern spoken English periphrastic "be + gonna" Future construction (the old "will/shall" periphrastic Future is gone with little trace). --- Present ::eu-šaaf = I stop ::eu-beu = I buy Past ::eu-šaaf-t = I stopped ::eu-baa' = I bought Future ::eu-gan-šaaf = I will stop ::eu-gan-beu = I will buy Aspect Eridanian marks for Perfect and Progressive apects and retains the odd semantics of English's Present Progressive and Simple Present in active verbs. --- Progressive: eu-'m'-šahf-'n' = I am stopp'ing' Perfect: eu-'v'-šahf't' = I have stopp'ed' Perfecto-Progressive: eu-'v'-'van'-šahf'n' = I have been stopp'ing' Forms of the Progressive Affix When with the Perfect affix it is always "-van". Subjunctive forms in parentheses Non-Past/Past 1stS: -m-/-(w)os- (-vei-/-wr-) 2ndS: -r-/-wr- (-vei-/-wr-) 3rdS: -s-/-(w)os- (-vei-/-wr-) 1stP: -r-/-wr- (-vei-/-wr-) 2ndP: -r-/-wr- (-vei-/-wr-) 3rdP: -r-/-wr- (-vei-/-wr-) Forms of the Perfect Affix Non-Past: -v- Past: -d- Mood Eridanian has 7 moods, Indicative, Conditional, Subjunctive, Imperative, Obligative and Interrogative. The old Germanic Subjunctive is preserved only in the verb "to be", the result of it stubborning refusing to disappear in American English. A new Subjunctive formed from "if" becoming attached to the subject inflections. The Interrogative Mood is the result of interrogative pronouns fusing to the verb and occur in the place of the normal subject inflections. --- Conditional: eu-'ken'-šaaf = I can stop/I would stop Subjunctive: efo-wr-šaaf-n = If I were stopping Obligative: eu-'gaada'-šaaf = I must stop/I got to stop Optative: eu-'waan'-šaaf = "I want to stop/I would like to stop Interrogative (Animate): ou-s-šaaf-n = Who is stopping? Interrogative (Inanimate): wa'-s-šaaf-n = What is stopping? Imperative: dou-šahf = STOP! Voice Eridanian has 3 morphological voices, Active, Passive, and Reflexive. The Passive Voice is derived from the English "Be + Past Particple" Passive construction. The Reflexive Voice originated from the fusion of the reflexive pronouns onto the verb. --- Passive: Eu-'wos'-šaaf-'t' = "I was stopp'ed'" Reflexive: Meusl-šaaf = "(I) stop myself" Infinitive, Gerund, and Participle forms Infinitive: to(w)-ROOT Gerund: ROOT-ng Present Participle: ROOT-n Past Participle: Identical to the Simple Past form of the verb except for a few strong verbs. Conjugation of Irregular Verb "tvi" ("to be") Active Indicative Subject/Object 1stS: eum- 2ndS: yor- 3rdSA: seis- 3rdSI: ts- 1stP: weir- 2ndP: yaar- 3rdP: dair- Active Subjubctive Subject/Object 1stS: ifem- 2ndS: ifor- 3rdSA: iseis- 3rdSI: ifts- 1st: iweir- 2nd: ifaar- 3rd: izair- Reflexive Indicative 1stS: meuslm 2ndS: yorslr 3rdSA: imsles 3rdSI: itsles 1stP: aarslr 2ndP: alislr 3rdP: daislr Reflexive Subjunctive 1stS: imeuslm 2ndS: iforslr 3rdSA: ifemsles 3rdSI: iftsles 1stP: iforslr 2ndP: ifalislr 3rdP: izairslr =Dictionary= ... =Example text= The Lord's Prayer Faarr Vos enavn, "Our Father in heaven," naim Vau tsi' aulei, "Your name is holy." Kengdm Vou tsgonkom, "Your kingdom shall come," 'n wir Vou tsgonveidon, "and Your will shall be done," onrt leux tsi' enavn. "on earth as it is in heaven." Yogivos dailei bra vos toudai. "Give us today our daily bread." Yofrgivos sens vos, "Forgive us of our sins," leux wefrgivam daus ou daisen twos. "as we forgive those who sin against us." Yodn'leidos iduraangdoun, "Lead us not into temptation," 'n yosaivos freivl. "but deliver us from evil." kos davnlei kengdm, paawr, 'n glaurei dair aal Vou, "For the kingdom, power, and glory are Yours," noi 'n fravr. Aamenn. "now and forever. Amen." Category:Languages